


Blackmail

by LadyAnne



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aether Foundation, Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Spoilers, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnne/pseuds/LadyAnne
Summary: Faba has been given the menial task of archiving files for the Aether Foundation and will do anything to get out of it. Unfortunately, he inadvertently agrees to do anything for one of the Aether Grunts.





	

Faba slammed yet another white folder onto the shelf a lot harder than necessary but the slight aggression was helping to work out his frustration. He gritted his teeth and turned to the next box of files to be archived. How could he, the very important Branch Chief for the Aether Foundation have been tasked with such a plebeian filing job? Apparently, they were short-handed. “Short-handed?” Faba scoffed. “Well maybe, Madame President, if you didn’t send so many employees to the conservation pods there’d be more staff where it mattered!” Faba continued to grumble whilst harshly pushing more files and folders into the Aether Foundation archives.

The doors slid open behind him and Faba spun around in the hopes that the President had come to relieve him from the menial task. His face fell back into a scowl when he saw another Aether no-name step into the room.

The man smiled politely as he greeted him. “Good afternoon, Faba,”

“I’m the Branch Chief and your superior. I expect you to use my full title.” Faba replied icily.

“Of course,” the employee nodded and corrected himself. “I was sent to help you out with the archiving, Branch Chief.”

The Branch Chief smirked and handed the employee a box of un-archived documents. “Excellent news. It’s good that you’re here, my time is better spent elsewhere in the Foundation.” Faba finally had a way out and he didn’t hesitate in grabbing it. “I have some work to do in my office,” he continued, “I trust that you’ll be able to finish up here?” Without waiting for a reply, Faba already began to stride towards the door.

“Oh, you’re not staying, sir?” The employee asked, making Faba halt at the door. “Then, you’ll promise to pay me back sometime, right?” Faba tutted under his breath, this one was smarter than he’d given him credit. Usually, the grunts of the foundation would accept what he said without question, he was the Branch Chief after all, and they certainly never expected reimbursement.

Faba waved his hand in a dismissive way and opened the door with the other. “Of course, of course. Anything you want.” And the door slid closed behind him.

Faba entered his living quarters and shrugged off his uniform coat, hanging it neatly on his wardrobe door. His bedroom was neat and sparsely decorated, the only furniture being a bed, a wardrobe, and a desk. Being Branch Chief, of course he was allowed to decorate his living space as he wished but he had never felt any need - he owned very little as it was. Faba rolled his shoulders and fought the urge to yawn. Updating his research blog is a tiring task and a much more important use of his time than archiving files. He slipped off his white gloves and was about to begin his evening routine before bed when he heard a gentle knock at his door. “This had better be important,” he grumbled to himself, throwing his gloves onto his desk and wrenching the door open.

Stood in the pristine white corridor was a single employee. “Ah, I’m glad you’re awake, sir,” he chirped with a small grin.

“What is it?” Faba demanded, not bothering to hide his irritation at being disturbed outside of working hours.

“Well, it’s about our previous agreement. I’d like to have my part of the bargain now, please,” the employee said and peered up at his superior with large cat-like eyes. Faba sighed and stepped aside, inviting him inside and closing the door behind them.

“So what do you want?” Faba asked shortly. He was tired and really not in the mood for games. “Some extra dessert cards for the cafeteria? A new Pokémon partner?”

The employee shook his head. “Nothing like that, sir. What I want is something only you can give me.” The man removed his hat, dropping it onto Faba’s desk beside his gloves before unbuttoning the top of his clean white uniform. He tugged the zipper down and shrugged the garment off his bare shoulders and below his hips, freeing his semi-hard cock. “Would you jerk me off, sir?”

He had asked the question as casually and politely as though he was asking for Faba to pass him the salt but Faba was aghast as he stared down at the other man’s thick cock. He made a noise that sounded like a disgusted whimper and closed his eyes, possibly so he didn’t have to look at the naked man in front of him, and pinched the brow of his nose.

“I refuse.” He said simply but the employee did not waver.

“Then it’s okay if everyone knows you’ve been giving your work to me? Seeing as you’re so busy I’m sure you’ll have something interesting to show the President if she asked what you’ve been working on.” Faba opened his eyes and flinched at the wide brown eyes staring back at him and the smug smile planted on his lips. He knew he had won, Faba was stuck, unable to think of a come back as all the arguments he managed to compose in his mind fell short. He’d have to bear with it for now.

“Fine.” He agreed and reached over towards his desk.

The employee stopped him. “Ah, don’t wear your gloves. I want to feel your hand, sir.” His mouth curled into a smile like a Cheshire Cat presented with a lost girl and he sat down leisurely in Faba’s own desk chair, spreading his legs as his uniform would allow. The older man glared daggers back at him as he slowly knelt before him.

Faba’s bare hand gingerly encircled the swollen member and he began stroking. The employee hummed and mewled above him as his cock grew harder with each stroke. Disgusting. Faba wrinkled his nose, he wanted this to be over as efficiently as possible so he increased the tempo of his movements.

“Not so fast, sir,” the employee sniggered above him and Faba pulled his hand back. “Could you maybe touch me how you touch yourself?” He asked without looking away from Faba’s eyes.

Faba’s pale face coloured red and he spluttered in an attempt to reply to the man, unable to form a coherent sentence through his discomposure.

“It’s okay, everyone jerks off from time to time. Even you, I’m sure.” The employee’s smile was tender but his words were like toxic venom, poisoning Faba’s self-respect as he was made to feel like a fool. Faba looked away from the man’s kind expression and back to the cock stood proudly in his lap. Bastard. He wouldn’t get away with this humiliation.

The older man didn’t bother to disguise the disgusted scowl on his face as he wrapped his thin hand around the cock for the second time and proceeded to rub the shaft at a slower, more relaxed pace. He swiped his thumb over the tip and let his long fingers work the shaft. This time the man groaned above him.

“So good, your hand feels so good, Branch Chief.”

Faba used his left hand as he would if he was by himself and began to caress and squeeze the man’s balls intermittently with the motions of his right hand. The employee must have enjoyed that because he threw his head back and let a drawn-out moan tumble from his lips. He gripped the arm of the desk chair hard though Faba tried not to look at him, even as he felt eyes on him again. He focussed on the task at hand, literally in his hands.

“Branch Chief,” the employee spoke again but this time he was panting. He was nearing his limit. “What do you think of when you do this? When you’re alone and you yearn to be touched. Who is it you dream of?” He asked, watching the older man between his legs closely. Faba didn’t respond and hoped the man wouldn’t ask him again. “You want me to guess?” The employee huffed and Faba could hear the smile in his voice, though he still refused to look up at him. “Do you think about the female employees? The girls are probably way too young for an old man like you. Pervert.” No response. “Or maybe Assistant Branch Chief Wicke? She’s really curvy, I’ve seen you stare at her breasts, you know? Don’t think she’s noticed though, lucky for you.” Not even a twitch. The employee smirked. “Or maybe Madame President-”

“Enough.”

Faba barked harshly and took his hands away, resting them on his knees and his eyes looking down at them uneasily. His voice sounded shaky as he spoke. “I don’t – I don’t think of anyone. I think of my position.”

The employee didn’t react for a moment and a silence lapsed between them. He was waiting for Faba to explain further but when it didn't seem like he’d talk the employee spoke for him. “Of course! Power, that’s what gets you off. It makes sense, really, no wonder you’re obsessed with people calling you by your full title.”

The Branch Chief didn’t react but the employee didn’t miss the tips of his ears had turned a dark shade of red in embarrassment, shame, guilt, who knows. He spoke soothingly, laying his hand on his still hard cock and stroking it leisurely, the precum running down the tip. “Look at me, sir.” Faba looked up hesitantly, peering past the cock before him and to the man’s face. The younger man was wearing an odd expression, one Faba might have described as ‘loving’ had he seen it in any other circumstance. “Do you want to know what I think of when I jerk off?” He said softly.

“You.”

Faba felt his heart lurch in his chest but he wasn’t sure it was shock, fear, humiliation or something else entirely. His eyes widened behind his glasses and the employee grinned down at him and removed his hand from his cock. “I’m pretty close now, sir. Do you think you could finish me?”

With the prospect that this was almost over, Faba willed his hands to move and he obediently returned them to the other man’s cock in front of him and restarted his motions from before. His long fingers gripped the younger man’s cock firmly as he slid them up and down in a repetitive motion whilst his other hand fondled his balls. The employee hummed above him, Faba could feel his body starting to tense and his hand gripped the arm of the desk chair again.

“B-Branch Chief Faba, your hands feel so good. I’ll come. L-Look at me when I come,” Faba glanced up at the other man, intending to look away again but their eyes locked. The Foundation employee had his uniform pushed down below his hips, exposing the expanse of his slim, lightly tanned chest. His pink nipples had hardened with arousal and you could almost see them throbbing as his chest rose and fell with each laboured breath. He had one hand gripping the arm of the desk chair like it was a lifeline and the other pushed into his thick brown hair. His dark brown eyes had dropped to half open and his jaw was slack, short panting breaths escaping as he reached his peak. He looked utterly entrancing and Faba felt himself unable to look away.

The employee emitted a low groan as his orgasm hit him. His cum ran down his cock and over Faba’s bare hands. Faba’s face contorted in disgust and he withdrew his hands immediately but they were already covered in in the vile, sticky bodily fluid. He felt an immense urge to wash them, scrub them clean and remove all traces, all evidence of what had happened.

Still in a post-orgasmic state, the employee lolled his head to the side and picked up the box of tissues Faba kept handy on his desk. He offered the tissues first to Faba before pulling out a few for himself and wiping around his softening cock. Once satisfied, at least until he could get to the employee showers, he straightened his uniform and pulled the zip back up to his neck. He then stood up and stretched leisurely, feeling the satisfying crack of his bones after sitting in the same position for so long. The employee looked down at Faba, still fretting over his soiled hands and smiled. He held out his own hand in an offer to help him up.

“It must have been uncomfortable on that floor, right?” He spoke in the same soft tone of voice he had used earlier. Faba hesitated before accepting the help and letting the younger man pull him to his feet.

The employee beamed up at his superior as he replaced his hat. “If you need anymore filing done just let me know.”


End file.
